My Angel, My Demon
by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko
Summary: Oneshot! Gilbert Beilschmidt and Madeline Williams were happily together. When their families found out, they tried to separate them. What they didn't realize that was if the two couldn't be together in life, they would be together in death... High School AU! Prussia/femCanada, FrUk, FACE family, character death!


**My Angel, My Demon**

**Summary: Oneshot! Gilbert Beilschmidt and Madeline Williams were happily together. When their families found out, they tried to separate them. What they didn't realize that was if the two couldn't be together in life, they would be together in death... High School AU! Prussia/femCanada, FrUk, FACE family, character death!**

**Sorta Romeo and Juliet-ish, but also kind of a bullying story. Mainly suicide and romance, though. Listen to Goodbye Friend by Bowling for Soup and you'll understand the meaning I put behind this oneshot.**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Hetalia Academy, school of the rich and the elite. People from all around the world applied for scholarships and paid tuition to attend, but very few were accepted. Only the best of the best and the richest of the richest were allowed to attend.

Of those best was Madeline Williams, an eleventh grade scholarship student that had managed to win the hearts of almost everyone at the Academy. If they were not in love with her, they were either her friend or they adored her. She was beautiful, smart, polite and talented - everything that was needed to get a scholarship to attend the Academy. She was captain of the girl's hockey team and had led them to the World Junior Championships three years in a row. She was a straight A student, a member of the choir, and the most popular girl at the Academy. She could have any guy that she wanted, but there was only ever one who had caught her eyes.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, heir to the Beilschmidt family and their multiple businesses.

Gilbert was almost the exact opposite of Madeline - he was rude, he barely passed his classes, and had no real ambition or skills, and if it weren't for his albinism he would likely be the most attractive boy at the Academy. Despite all these flaws, Madeline couldn't help but like him. He went out of his way to cheer people up, he had such a calm demeanor about him even though he was the school's most well known bad boy, and he was in the twelfth grade. Meaning that he would be graduating within the year.

Gilbert had always only watched one girl, and like many other boys at the Academy, it was Madeline. He knew that he watched him as well, and he had to admit that he had a crush on the blonde girl. He had been trying to figure out a way to ask her out, to even talk to her, but every time he did, Madeline's step-brother Alfred would step in and drag his sister away.

The way the two officially met was completely by accident.

Their school was taking the twelfth and eleventh grades to some sightseeing place that wasn't too far away; it was a beautiful place that was the main tourist attraction to the town the Academy was near. There was a sharp cliff that overlooked the vicious but beautifully blue ocean that the town was situated near, there was a quaint forest just along the ocean edge and a little rest house that sold some treats and had a restroom. There were stairs that led down the cliff and to the ocean's edge. It was near those steps that Madeline and Gilbert were finally able to speak for the first time.

Madeline was leaning against the fence, looking out at the cliff and ocean scene before her. She had just finished the sketch that she was going to hand in to her Art Teacher, Mr. Vargas. She had to admit, it was one of her favourite sketches yet - the shading was just right, not one line was out of place, and she even managed to capture the sun's rays in it. She turned to the gate that opened out to the cliff edge and the stairs, preparing to follow her friends that went ahead to the shore when she tripped.

What she tripped over, she didn't know - all she knew was that if she did fall, she would fall over that cliff's edge. She closed her eyes, preparing for the fall that would lead to her death, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a warm, and dare she say comfortable, chest. Slowly opening her eyes, she was shocked to see that Gilbert had been the one to save her. A blush crept across her face as Gilbert looked at her with concern written all across his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Madeline slowly nodded, not able to form words. Gilbert could only grin at the small blonde in his arms. "You scared me back there, I thought you were going to fall right over the edge!" he chuckled. Madeline blushed brightly and looked down.

"I... I thought so too..." she whispered. Gilbert's eyes widened in shock - Madeline was a confident, cheerful girl that everyone loved. Hearing her whisper like this, it was... Surprising, to say the least. "Thank you, for saving me, I mean." Madeline now looked up into Gilbert's crimson eyes and smiled warmly. "I don't know how I can repay you for that." Gilbert responded with a cheeky grin and chuckle.

"Well, birdie, you can repay me by letting me buy you something to eat!" he teased, standing up and pulling Madeline up to her feet as well. Grabbing her hand, Gilbert dragged her along behind him to the rest house so as to buy himself and Madeline something to eat. Madeline could only smile and blush even more when she realized that Gilbert was willingly holding her hand.

The entire time they spent together that day, sitting around and talking about random things, they never let go of each other.

To those who knew what occurred that day, meaning Madeline's close friends Kiku Honda, Lili Zwingli, Katyusha Braginskaya, and Emil Steilsson, as well as Gilbert's friends Elizabeta Héderváry, Roderich Edelstein, and Vash Zwingli, knew that the two would get together because of the bond that had formed with Gilbert saving Madeline's life. To the rest of the Academy, their relationship was shocking and, in many case, heart breaking news. For Madeline and Gilbert's brother, Alfred and Ludwig, it was angering news. It was common knowledge at the Academy that Alfred and Ludwig, not to mention Madeline's step-father and Gilbert's father, hated each other passionately. Madeline had never been told why the males hated each other, and neither had Gilbert, but both suspected that it had to do with grudges that were left over from lost family members from the Second World War.

Two months after she and Gilbert had started dating was when Arthur, Madeline's step-father, confronted her about her relationship with the albino boy. The "discussion", if it could even be called that, was entirely one sided once Arthur started yelling, which was right after Madeline confirmed that she was dating Gilbert.

"Madeline Christine Bonnefoy-Williams, you will break up with that Beilschmidt boy tomorrow or so help me I will not let you out of this house for a year!" he screamed. Madeline glared at Arthur, pure rage in her amethyst eyes as she stood on the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"I refuse to break up with my boyfriend because of some petty grudge that no one wants to explain!" she shouted back, earning shocked looks from both Alfred, who was standing behind his father, and Arthur. Madeline never raised her voice, not even when her hockey team lost because of a bad call by a referee. Arthur lost his temper and started screaming profanities at the retreating Madeline, who refused to look her step father or brother in the eye anymore.

Once she barricaded herself in her room, she quickly texted Gilbert what had happened. She couldn't say that she was surprised when he texted her back, saying that his father and brother had just told him the exact same thing. The two then made plans to go on another date directly after school the following day and each fell asleep, refusing the eat the same food as the people that were attempting to tear them apart.

Autumn came to an end, winter passed, and spring was nearly finished. Summer, as well as Gilbert's graduation, was right around the corner, and things had gone from bad to worse between the couple and their families.

Alfred was constantly starting fights with Ludwig, something that took several teachers to separate. Madeline refused to talk to her step brother after he had called her boyfriend a "Nazi bastard", earning him a black eye from the usually calm Canadian.

Madeline and Gilbert's friends were able to see the positive outcomes of the relationship between Madeline and Gilbert - Gilbert had become more serious in his academics and his grades had gone from low D's to mid B's, he didn't react to insults nearly as quickly as he once did, and many people could testify to Gilbert being a much happier person now that he was dating his "birdie", as he called Madeline. As for the quiet Canadian, she was no longer as quiet, shy and timid as she once was. She was more than willing to get in a fight defending either her friends or Gilbert's honour, something that had shocked all the staff as well as students. She would raise her voice and yell if someone said or did something that made her angry, and she had become well known in school for the extremely creative and intellectual pranks that she would pull on her brother. The principal's favourite (that he also refused to punish Madeline for) was when Madeline arranged for all the technology that the school owned to started screaming "RACIST JERK-WAD" if someone made an insulting comment towards someone's religion, race, or heritage. Needless to say, since Madeline refused to reverse it and not even the school techie, Eduard Von Bock, could figure out what she had done for that to happen, racism in the school had gone down tremendously.

Arthur had begun to limit Madeline's contact with the outside world, meaning that the Canadian girl was forced to sneak out if she even wanted to work on a project with her friends because Arthur thought she would be going to see Gilbert. Madeline's biological father, Francis, fully supported Arthur and Alfred in their decisions against Gilbert, which disgusted Madeline to her very core. Her father, the very man who preached to her as a child that racism was immoral and should not be tolerated in the slightest, was going against his own words and even went so far as to insult Gilbert because of his albinism, earning him a slap from his daughter. Madeline had been grounded for a week for doing that, but it wasn't like grounding her was any different from how she was being treated before.

At school, things were worse. Everyone had chosen a side - either for their relationship or against it. The only thing that Ludwig and Alfred agreed on, possibly ever, was that they didn't want their sibling (or, in Alfred's case, step-sibling) dating the "enemy's" family. Most of the staff was playing the role of Switzerland, staying neutral to the entire thing. Some, such as the janitorial staff, were supporting Gilbert and Madeline through and through. When Madeline asked janitor, a small man by the name of Ravis Galante, why they were supporting her and her boyfriend, Ravis simply smiled and said that the answer was easy.

"It's like you two are Romeo and Juliet, and who wouldn't support that sort of relationship?" had been the answer.

Day after day, things went from worse to worse. Arthur was constantly calling Gilbert and "murderous demon that was after his precious little angel", Alfred had actually begun to use violence against Madeline by nearly breaking her wrist one day when he caught her by surprise, and Ludwig had begun to go through his brother's belongings, attempting to destroy anything that Madeline had bought him.

Finally, the week before Gilbert would be graduating, both Madeline and Gilbert had enough. Enough of the bullying, enough of the harassment, enough of the mental torture that both were being put through. The two had talked about it for a long time one day after school, and had come to an agreement.

The idea of them being apart hurt too much to even consider.

Gilbert's father was threatening to disinherit and disown Gilbert if he continued to see Madeline.

Arthur was threatening to kick Madeline out of his house if she continued her relationship with Gilbert.

If they ran away they would never be able to survive.

They saw no other option.

Obviously they were not meant to be together in life.

_So perhaps they were in death._

This is what led the young couple to skip school on a sunny Wednesday, going back to the cliff where they had officially met.

Their relationship in life began here, so their relationship in death would as well.

The two stood on the cliff's edge, on the opposite side of the fence, holding hands as they looked out at the ocean before them. Today, Madeline was wearing a long white skirt that reached her ankles, a white tank top, and a pastel blue cardigan. Gilbert was wearing black, torn up skinny jeans, a red band-tee, and his black leather jacket.

They looked the roles of an angel and a demon.

Someone visiting to cliff had noticed the two and notified the police. The news came quickly after that, and both Madeline and Gilbert knew it.

They simply didn't care.

**~O~O~O~**

Alfred was sitting in his Civics class, a required course for all twelfth graders at Hetalia Academy. Both Ludwig and Gilbert were in the same class, but only Ludwig was there today. Gilbert hadn't shown his face at the Academy at all. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Maddie all day either... Alfred scowled at the thought of his sister being with that demon eyed bastard.

He was cut from his thoughts as a janitor, a small man with bright blue eyes and mousy hair, burst into the room, red in the face and panting.

"Turn the - news on - channel 5." he panted. One of the perks of attending Hetalia Academy was that each classroom had a working tv in it. The teacher, Mr. Bondevik, quickly turned on the tv and changed it to the channel that the janitor, Ravis Galante, had told him to.

What was on the tv sent chills down Alfred's spine, and not any good ones.

On the tv was Maddie, his step-sister, and that demon bastard Gilbert.

They were holding hands.

And standing on the edge of a cliff.

Gasps resounded through the room as everyone realized what Madeline Bonnefoy-Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt were planning on doing. Katyusha, who was in the same class as Alfred, burst into hysterical sobs at the sight.

She knew what the two would do.

She also knew that there was no stopping them.

Everyone became dead silent, listening as the news castor explained what was going on. Alfred spared Ludwig one glance, the Aryan was chalk white and staring at the tv screen with a mix of horror and shock on his face. So the Na- _German_ didn't know that they had pushed the couple this far either.

Alfred slowly looked back at the tv.

Maddie... She wouldn't jump...

... Would she?

Alfred wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

**~O~O~O~**

Madeline squeezed Gilbert's hand, turning away from the ocean to look at the one she loved. She never thought that she would have found her one-true love so quickly in life, but she had in Gilbert. The two of them fit together like jigsaw pieces, no one else could fill the gap that the other left. As Gilbert turned to look at her, she smiled happily up at her boyfriend. Gilbert smiled back at her, his crimson eyes filled with love and adoration as he looked down at her. Madeline was the first to speak; it was quiet, a whisper, but everyone could hear it.

"Gil, if they try to keep us apart in death, I'll fight every angel in Heaven just to be with you again." she muttered. Gilbert's eyes widened, but his smiled grew as he pulled Madeline into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"And I would kill all the demons in Hell just to see your face one more time." he whispered back. The two could hear multiple gasps and aws at the confessions.

Madeline clutched onto Gilbert as the two slowly inched their way closer to the edge.

It was finally time.

**~O~O~O~**

Arthur was watching the television in absolute horror as his husband, Francis, was a sobbing mess.

Neither one of them thought that Madeline would actually do this.

She had been getting so much stronger with Gilbert; they thought it was impossible for either one to break.

Apparently they were horribly wrong.

**~O~O~O~**

Alfred couldn't hold back the sob as he watched his step-sister and her boyfriend tip over the edge of the cliff, still holding each other in a tight embrace.

One year ago, if someone were to tell him that his step-sister would be willing to commit suicide to stay with her boyfriend, he would have fallen over laughing after beating the person who told him that unconscious.

One year ago, if someone were to tell him that boyfriend was Gilbert Beilschmidt, he would have beaten them into a coma and told them that that wasn't a funny joke.

One year ago, if someone were to tell him that he and Ludwig Beilschmidt would be hugging, sobbing for the loss of their siblings, he would have beaten them within an inch of their life.

One year ago, if someone were to tell him that he was one of the main reasons that the step-sister he loved more than anyone else committed suicide, he would have killed them.

Shocking how much things change in one short year.

**~O~O~O~**

When Madeline Bonnefoy-Williams opened her eyes again, a warm light flooded her vision. Blinking, she looked down at her attire. She was wearing a long summer dress that was a cross between white and silver, and she was barefooted.

It only took a moment for her to realize that she was still holding hands with her Gilbert.

Turning, she saw him.

There were shadows around him, creating a brilliant contrast against his white skin and hair. He was dressed in black and red, but what took Madeline's breath away were his wings. They were black, almost a leather of sorts, and when stretched out were longer in reach than his own body. As Gilbert's crimson eyes met her amethyst ones, Madeline and Gilbert wore matching, warm smiles on their faces. Gilbert reached out and stroked Madeline's cheek, down her neck and shoulders, and ran his fingers over her soft, snow white wings. The two couldn't help but smile at the irony - they were called an angel and a demon in life, and now they were in death.

Gilbert was the first to speak this time, holding Madeline close, just as he did when they toppled over the edge of the cliff.

"My angel." he whispered, running his fingers through Madeline's golden hair. Madeline smiled, wrapping her arms around Gilbert in a loving embrace.

"My demon." she whispered back.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Word Count: 3,420**

**Honestly? This was on my mind for so long that I had to write it out. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Madeline: femCanada  
Gilbert: Prussia  
Alfred: America  
Ludwig: Germany  
Arthur: England/Britain  
Francis: France  
Katyusha: Ukraine  
Lili: Liechtenstein  
Vash: Switzerland  
Elizaveta: Hungary  
Roderich: Austria  
Emil: Iceland  
Kiku: Japan  
Ravis: Latvia  
Mr. Vargas: Roman Empire  
Mr. Bondevik: Norway**

**I think that's all the characters... Just in case you guys didn't know the human names for them, I put them up here for you! ^ Aren't I awesome?**


End file.
